This invention relates generally to brakes, and more particularly concerns apparatus to clean or finish-treat the surfaces of disc brakes.
Automotive and other disc brakes commonly require cleaning as by lightly grinding their braking surfaces to remove deposits such as "glazing" which forms during friction braking at high temperatures. If not removed, such deposits can reduce braking efficiency, and can lead to objectionable squeaking. In the past, it was thought necessary to remove the braking disc from the wheel supporting it, in order to accomplish such cleaning. This procedure is time consuming and relatively expensive; accordingly, a need has existed for simple procedure and apparatus to accomplish the required cleaning, and preferably in a short time interval. However, no way was known to achieve this objective, in the simple and convenient manner, and with provision of apparatus in accordance with the present invention.